The Young Girl Of The Tung Shao Pass
by Rory4
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter One

**The young Girl Of the Tung Shao Pass **

**_A/N:_ _Hey everyone, don't worry I'll be posting a brand new chapter for this fic soon. I just saw how bad in shape it was and I'm gonna edit all the chapters first. I think I'm gonna do that with all my older fics. I wasn't to good with the formatting OR writing when I first started out, but hey, as you grow so does your writing. Anyway. Thank-you to all of you that reviewed this in the past, it meant a lot. :)  
_**

**_Disclaimer: All characters (except May Lin and family and a villagers etc which are mine) are a property of Disney. So here we go, enjoy!  
_**  
**Chapter one**

Only a few days after saving all of China and the dinner with Shang, Fa Mulan and the troops were already heading for another mission. Her mind was occupied only by that magical night when Shang showed up at her father's house. She'd been so happy to see him. It had been as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She was in love. Mulan had to snap herself out of her love-sick musings. They were almost at the Tung Shao Pass.

She remembered the first time they passed through the ruins of the village. The dead and charred bodies of the villagers. And the Imperial army, nearly all wiped out, lying in the snow. The atmosphere had been filled with death and despair. Now going back, everyone was filled with a little hope that they would find even _one_ survivor of the horrible massacre. When they finally arrived at the village, the familiar feeling of devastation took over each and every man.

"Move forward," General Li Shang said, breaking everyone's trance. "Search every area for survivors, leave nothing unturned."

Mulan rode up beside Shang. "It's horrible," she said with a look of dismay on her face. "How could anyone cause so much death?"

Staring at the memorial he had made in honor of his father, Shang turned to Mulan, a look of pure hatred in his eyes, and hissed, "Shan Yu."

Mulan looked down. "We should continue searching." Nodding in agreement, Shang rode off.

After several hours of searching, everyone was about to give up hope, when Yao shouted, "General come quick!" Looking up from the burned down home he was searching, Shang immediately stood up and jumped on his horse.

He rode up to Yao. "What's wrong?"

Yao pointed ahead of him. When Shang turned, he saw a young girl covered in blood and burns, trying to make her way, stumbling in the snow from pain, to the troops. Shang ran to her and caught her just as she fell.

She looked at him through red-rimmed eyes and whispered, "My name is May Lin."

And then she was conscious no more.

**_A/N: So, I know that wasn't much better than before, but hey, now the chapters will be in order, lol._**

_**Rory**_


	2. Chapter Two

**The Young Girl Of The Tung Shao Pass **

**_A/N: Hello again, well here's edited Chapter Two... _**

**Chapter 2 **

Mulan and Shang stood outside of the room that May Lin was being treated in. Shang paced back and forth, making Mulan more nervous than she already was.

"Will you stop that?" she said, more telling than asking.

"Sorry," he said as he turned to see the doctor coming out of the room. Mulan and Shang both walked up to him, grimacing.

"How is she?" Shang asked anxiously.

The doctor was clearly a bit shaken up, but he was very professional. "She doesn't look to well I'm afraid. It's a wonder she's survived this long. The people from the village all died from wounds as extensive as these. I don't know if she will make it through the night."

Mulan was shocked. _Who would do this_? She remembered herself asking. As did she remember the reply from Shang, his words as cold as ice, _Shan Yu_.

Shang felt like he had been punched in the stomach. They had found one survivor, so young, and now she was going to die.

"May her ancestors be with her," the doctor said, bowing his head down and turning to leave.

Mulan didn't even know the girl, but she felt a heavy grief. _Please_, she prayed silently, _please don't let her die_. Later that evening Mulan sat by May Lin's bed, staring at her, hoping against hope she would just open her eyes for a second and show some sign of life. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Li Shang walked in. Looking at May Lin and then quickly looking up, Shang said,

"The emperor has asked to speak with us."

"About what?" Mulan asked, very curious.

"I suspect about the war," he said.

Rising, Mulan gazed sadly at May Lin, and left the room. When they arrived in the emperor's throne room they bowed.

"Please, tell me, how is the child?" he said.

"Not well sir," Shang replied, a twinge of worry evident in his tone. "The doctor is not sure if she will survive the night."

Sighing, the emperor said, "Poor child." Then, gaining composure, he spoke again. "I have a very important situation I need to discus with you."

Mulan and Shang looked at him expectedly. "We have reason to believe that Shan Yu may still be alive. Recuperating somewhere in the mountains. Which is why I must warn you, if need be we will have to take him and any of his followers out..."


	3. Chapter Three

**The Young Girl Of The Tung Shao Pass **

**_A/N: And edited Chapter Three... _**

**Chapter 3 **

May Lin felt as if she were in another dimension. She could hear voices, but at a distance. All of a sudden she saw bright light and saw her body laying on a bed. She got nervous. How could she be seeing herself from a bird's eye view? Unless... No! She couldn't be! Was she _dead_? She felt so at peace. When she looked into the light, she saw her great grandmother. How could this possibly be? Her great grandmother emerged from the light. It faded out behind her.

"May Lin, my beautiful granddaughter! My, how you have grown!" She embraced her grandmother.

As her grandmother let go she stood there, staring into May Lin's eyes. "It is not your time to go child, you must fight it. You have so much to live for."

"No, grandmother! I want to go with you! It feels so wonderful here."

"It is not your time my sweet. You _must_ fight it! I know how much you love life, so go live it!" That was the last thing she said as she faded away into the light. All of a sudden May Lin felt as if she were being pulled backwards by a powerful force...

& & &

Mulan sat by May Lin's bed. She had fallen asleep. Shang, on the other hand, was wide awake. For some reason, he kept thinking about the young girl, May Lin, they had rescued earlier. He decided to get up to check on her. As he walked into the room, Shang smiled. There was Mulan, sleeping in a chair beside May Lin. She looked so beautiful and innocent. He glanced over at May Lin. She looked strange. Pale and stiff. He touched her face gently. And drew back with a start.

_She's dead_, he thought. Shang ran out of the room and down the hall to fetch the doctor. Mulan woke up looking around. _I fell asleep_, she mused wryly. When she looked up, she saw the doctor and Shang both standing over the young girl. She stood up immediately.

"Shang what's wrong? What happened?" Shang's face looked nervous and panicked.

"I think she's-" he broke off.

Mulan's eyes grew wide. "Dead." She finished Shang's sentence.

The doctor looked up, grief in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but she is gone."

Mulan looked down. Tears were threatening to spill. At that moment she vowed that if Shan Yu was found alive, she would kill him _again_, with her bare hands. Pausing for a moment, the doctor put a hand on Shang's shoulder. And then walked away. Shang put an arm around Mulan. As they prepared to walk out, they heard a loud gasp from behind them. Immediately turning, Mulan and Shang stared in disbelief at May Lin, who was pronounced dead a moment ago, desperately gasping for air.

& & &

May Lin had never felt so much pain in her life. Her body stung all over. Her head and torso throbbed terribly. She wanted to die right then and there, but then she heard a voice that sounded strangely familiar. She turned her head, only to cry out in pain.

"Don't move!" She heard a voice call. "I'll go get help!"


	4. Chapter Four

**The Young Girl Of The Tung Shao Pass **

**_A/N: And now edited chapter four... (This is that last Chapter I'm editing tonight, I'll continue with the rest tommorow) _**

**Chapter four **

Shang was running down the hall once more to get the doctor. How was this possible? He had felt how cold the girl was when he'd touched her. And the doctor had pronounced her dead only moments ago. He couldn't try and figure it out right now. He had to get the doctor quickly.

When the doctor saw the young girl alive, all he said was, "Thank-you, ancestors."

& & &

Mulan was just as shocked as Shang had been. She'd stayed with the girl while Shang went to get the doctor. She was gasping for air so heavily that Mulan had no idea what to do. Several hours later, the doctor came out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Walking up to the couple he smiled for a brief moment.

"She has a lot of pain, but in time she will be just fine." He smiled again, "She is a fighter."

Mulan had to smile, she was so relieved. The girl would be _just fine_. Shang felt as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders. She would be OK. They had managed to save someone.

& & &

May Lin laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The pain she had felt when she first woke up had been unbearable. She was aching all over. She remembered the light, how comforting it had felt. She dismissed it as a dream, although it didn't feel like it had been. The pull she had felt had been so forceful she had had no time to scream. Then in an instant she went from blissfully numb to excruciating pain. She blinked. _Stop thinking about it_, she chided herself.

She did, but then she felt alone. She had never felt so alone in her life. Where was Mama and Baba? What about Chen? She thought for a moment and remembered. She remembered everything from that night. The screams, the blood, the fire, the face on her younger sister as she...May Lin felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She remembered everything so _vividly_.

And she also remembered the face of the giant man on his horse. He'd been cackling as all of the homes were being burnt down and people savagely murdered. His face was pale like a vampire's. It was a face she would never in her life forget, the one who had ruined everything. Shan Yu.

**_Note: I may change the rating to Pg 13. _**


	5. ch 5

Chapter five  
  
  
  
Note: Mulan and Shang are a couple for anyone who was wondering and Mushu will be in the story soon  
  
you'll see lol! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own any of the disney characters (I own May Lin the villagers her family etc though)  
  
Also thank you for your reviews, please keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
May Lin woke up hearing a knock at her room door. "Come in." She said in a weak voice. Shang and Mulan entered.  
  
"Hi, my name is Fa Mulan and this is General Li Shang." "Hi." Was May Lin's reply. Looking at Shang and biting her bottom lip Mulan sat down in the chair she had fallen asleep in earlier.  
  
"Um how are you feeling?" Was all she could think of to say. May Lin turned her head slightly to look at the people who were talking to her. The young man was very cute and muscular she thought.  
  
The young woman, Mulan, was pretty and had short hair. They seemed like nice people. "I'm fine." May Lin replyed quietly. Nodding her head Mulan looked at Shang for help. She gave him a "you can help" glance.  
  
Shang looked at his buoe shrugging his soilders. Mulan looked back at May Lin. "Uh how old are you?" she asked. May Lin looked at her for a moment suspiciously, then replied " I am fourteen, how old are you?"  
  
Shang thought to himself "Hey, I got her exact age right" he grinned to himself. "I'm eighteen,and Shang is nineteen." Mulan said looking at him strangly, why was he grinning? Oh well she thought, who knows with him.  
  
Shang finally piped up, "We're sorry what happened to your village." May Lin looked at him, how could he be sorry? He did'nt lose his family. "Thank you." She replied coldly. May Lin turned her head away from the two people  
  
standing there, she was going to cry. Sensing it was time to go Mulan stood up. "Well we'll leave you to rest now, it was nice talking to you." With that they walked out of the room,leaving May Lin sobbing softly.  
  
After another council meeting with te emperor Mulan was sure there would be another war. Please she prayed don't let there be another war. Shang walked up to Mulan concern in his eyes. "Mulan are you alright?" "I'm worried another war will break out Shang,I don't want anyone else to die not after all the lives already lost."  
  
Shang embraced Mulan and kissed her on the forhead. "Mulan,if another war does occur, I know we will be able to end it before anyone dies." "How do you know that?" She asked. He smiled, holding her he said, because we have something the huns don't" "What?" she said. "You." he replied. She smiled. She really did love him so much, every time she saw him smile, her heart melted.  
  
Did Shang love her as much as she loved him? She hoped so. She was sure that this was the man that she wanted to marry. Shang was thinking the same thing about her.  
  
May Lin woke up thinking she smelt smoke. How could that be? Curious she lit her oil lamp. When the room lit up, she was shocked. She saw a thick smoke billowing up in her room.  
  
Panick started to rise in her chest, her heart racing. When she listened carefully, she heard screams and yelling outside in the village. She went to open her bedroom door, pulling her hand back instantly.  
  
The door knob was burning hot. Mustering up her courage, May Lin put her hand back on the door knob and turned it. Hissing in pain from the burns on her hand, she ran out of her room. Her hole house was on fire! She ran past the flames,  
  
yelling for her parents and sister. "Mama? Baba? Chan? where are you?!" She heard yelling through the flames. She ran to her parents room. She saw her parents completly caught on fire. "Mama,Baba!" She started to scream. Her father yelled to her,  
  
"Lin! Take care of your sister! Run!" Looking at her parents engulfed in flames wide eyed, tears streaming down her face, May Lin nodded. She ran to her sisters room narrowly missing a falling ember. "Chan! Chan where are you? Answer me!"  
  
"Lin! Lin! I'm in here!" May ran into her sisters room. Kneeling down in front of her younger sister, who was huddled on the floor May Lin said, "Chan I need you to listen to me. Ok?" Her sister nodded her head. "Ok, take my hand we're gonna get out of here."  
  
Taking her hand May Lin led her sister out of the room. Seeing no place to go May Lin told her sister to "Wait there". She went to look for a safe way out. As soon as she did, May Lin walked back to the place she told her sister tom wait. She was'nt there.  
  
May Lin's chest tightened with fear. She turned in the other direction and started to look for her sister. "Chan, Chan where are you?" Choking on thick smoke, May Lin kept calling for her sister. "Lin!" May Lin turned around just in time ti see a ember fall on her sister.  
  
"No!" She screamed running over to Chan. Kneeling down she saw Chan was still alive. "Hold on!" She said "I'll get this off of you!" Try as she might the ember was just to heavy. May Lin was stubborn though, she kept going until she broke her wrist. It was no use. She had another idea.  
  
"chan stay awake ok?" " I'm gonna slide you out fro under this." That did'nt work either. May Lin went over to check on Chan. She was still. "Chan?" No answer. She scrambled over to Chan and felt her pulse. Drawing back in horror May Lin screamed out in grief. There was no pulse. Her sister was dead,and so were her parents.  
  
May Lin backed away. She had one thing left to do:Get out. Before she could turn to run a ember fell on her. Yelling out in pain, May Lincaught on fire. Thankfully, somehow she managed to pull herself out. Hitting her cloths that were on fire May Lin began to run. Not being able to see throgh the thick smoke, she tripped and landed on a peice of large galss that became embedded in her stomach.  
  
Standing up mdespite the pain May Lin pulled the glass out of her middle. She continued to run. Finnaly she got to a window and climbed stubbleing out. Right across from her was a huge man cackling. He was so pale that May Lin could have sworn he was a vampire. She got up and ran through her backyard. Looking at her neighbors backyard dhe saw them being lit in fire. She quickly looked away, and kept running. I n the distance she could hear the screams  
  
of all the people in her village. Not paying attention to where she was going, May Lin tripped over something,hitting her head, she blacked out. Waking up screaming in a cold sweat,May Lin sat up in her bed abruptly. It was a dream, a nightmare from her memories. Suddnly her bedroom door opened, and Mulan and Shang walked in. Looking concered Mulan walked up to May Lin and sat on her bed next to her. "Are you alright, we heard you screaming." Mulan looked into May Lin's eyes, seeing the terror. Mulan hugged May Lin,who eyes were wide with fright.  
  
"Your alright now, your safe don't worry." Mulan said looking at Shang who was staring,not knowing what to do. All he thought was hopefully she'll be alright. 


	6. ch 6

Chapter six  
  
Nightmares became nightly for for May Lin. Nearly a week  
  
later , she was still in bed recouperating. This morning the doctor came in to check on her,he surprised her.  
  
He wanted her to try and get out of bed and walk. "I think you are ready." May Lin wasn't sure. She was nervous, and had almost given up.  
  
She thought about it for a moment, and looked into the doctor's eyes. She nodded. He smiled, "Ok then, lets give it a try." He pulled the   
  
blankets off of May Lin. She sat up. Ignoring the pain, she put her feet on the floor, and began to slowly rise. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and grunted .  
  
She fell back onto the bed. "That's ok, you did very well,don't worry we can try again tommorow." "No." The doctor turned around and looked at May Lin, that was the first time she had  
  
spoken to him. Looking into the young girl's eyes, he saw a fiery determination. "Alright then, lets try it again." he said remebering himself calling her a fighter when she pulled through death.  
  
Rising one more time, May Lin felt the same pain but she ignored it. Gritting her teeth she stood up stright. Wanting to go one step further,She pushed herself to take a step foward. Looking at the doctor, she noticed he was smiling.  
  
Sitting back down on the bed May Lin smiled for the first time in a long while.  
  
Later that night, Mulan and Shang went to visit with May Lin, like they had been every night latly. Expecting to see her staring at the celing, Mualn and Shang were surprised to see   
  
May Lin looking right at them smiling. Returning the smile, Mulan and Shang sat down. "How are you"? Mulan asked May Lin obviously noticeing a change in her. "I'm doing alright." She replied. "That's good."  
  
Shang said relieved. After that night, it became a ritual for May Lin, Mulan, and Shang to visit with eachother. Soon,they became good friends. About a month later, the doctor called sent for Mulan and Shang.  
  
Worried something happened to May Lin, they rushed through the halls. When they reached May Lin's room, the doctor was waiting outside her door, smiling. "Sorry if I alarmed you, but May Lin has something very imprtant she wants to show you."   
  
Beckoning them to come in, they followed. May Lin was sitting up on her bed. Mulan was surprised, the whole time she saw May Lin she had never seen her sit up. "Oh Lin, congratulations. your sitting up!" Mulan started to walk over to her, but May Lin put up a haulting hand.  
  
"No that's not it." Confused Mulan stepped back. May Lin smiled. She rose up. Standing steadily, May Lin walked with ease across the room. She turned to face Mulan and Shang, who were standing there wide eyed. Snapping out of their shock Mulan ran over to May Lin smiling, then hugged her.  
  
"Why, how long have you been walking? Smiling, May Lin said "Well the doctor and I have been working on it for the past month, I did'nt tell you guys because I wanted to surprise you." Shang, now smiling said "Well your full of surprises, congradualations. I'll have to ask you for tips on that sometime." "No problem." May Lin said going up to Shang and hugging him.  
  
A bit surprised, he returned the embrace. Later that night, May Lin sat in her bed crying. She seemed so happy and well to everyone, she was in a way. But, she could'nt get rid of the grief she still had heavy on her heart. She wanted revenge,and one way or another she would get it.  
  
Back at Mulan's home, in the temple the old ansestor came out of a stone in a blue cloud of smoke. Raising his staff, and looking at the statue of the little guardian dragon, he said "Mushu, awaken!" 


	7. ch 7

Chapter seven  
  
Note: I don't own any of the disney characters (I do own May Lin,the villagers and her family etc) Enjoy!  
  
Falling to the ground in sparkling blue smoke, Mushu rose up with a loud "I live!"  
  
The great ansestor rolled his eyes. "Not again, uggghhh gurdians." Turning to the great ansestor, Mushu  
  
spoke to him in a charming voice "Good mornin' great ansestor, so you got a job for your ol' pal?" Mushu had a big smile on his face, and his  
  
claws were folded together in a pleading fashion. "Obviously, I do. Why else would I put myself through this tourture?" Mushu looked up at his boss 'hurt'.  
  
"Well fine if you feel that way, I'll just be on my way." Mushu said his head down and ears drooping. Then as if thinking better of it he turned around instead and said   
  
"Well, better now. So what is my first assighment? Maybe taking someone to war again? Saving someone from a terrible fate?........" Mushu kept going on and on, until he had to shout Mushu's name. "MUSHU!"  
  
Stopping in mid-sentence, Mushu stared up at his boss. "Sorry bout' that you know me,just get a little carried away sometimes." Clearing his throat Mushu said "Continue." "Alright then, I want you to go to the Imperial City to be with Mulan, you'll see what you need to do when you get there."  
  
Mushu mouth dropped open. "That's it? You wake me up to give me a assighment I have to figure out myself?" Mushu looked unenthuseastic. "I'll just send someone else." As soon as he raised his staff Mushu's eyes went wide 'Whoa, whoa alright alright I'll go, I just don't get why you have to be so confusin' that's all."  
  
"Then go, and don't return until you finish your mission." "Yeah, yeah I know." As if he had a grand idea Mushu brightened up and said "Hey, hey where's my friend? Cri-kee? Where's he at?" Smirking the ansestor pointed behind Mushu. Smiling Mushu said "Hey there buddy, let's get goin'." Chirping Cri-kee followed Mushu out of the temple.  
  
Arriving at the Imperial City, Mushu sighed. "Well this looks familliar." Cri-kee chirped something to Mushu and he immediatly brightened. "Yeah your right, I can't wait to surprise my baby." Walking through the giant palace doors, Mushu acted like a spy on a mission. Hiding behind walls and shifting his eyes around. Finnaly, he found Mulan's room, and rapped on the door gently. Opening the door, Mulan looked around. "Is anyone there?" She said looking all around. Mushu tugged at the bottom of her dress. "Look  
  
down." He said. Looking down a little surprised Mulan smiled. "Mushu, how did you get here? I missed you!" Jumping up on her shoulder, and huggig her neck Mushu said "Hey, Imissed you to, you know me I can't stay away from my baby that long." Smiling Mulan looked down at the cricket "Hi Cri'kee, I missed you to!" The cricket chirpped softly.  
  
After talking for about a half hour, Mulan said "Hey, I have someone I want you to meet, follow me." Curious Mushu and Cri'kee followed Mulan down the hallway.  
  
Knocking on the door, Mulan entered with Mushu and Cri-kee. Mulan thought about what she was doing for a moment, and decided it would be ok. "Lin, i have someone I would like you to meet." Looking back at Mushu she gestered for him to come foward. As he did May Lin stared at him, very curious. "Mushu, this is May Lin, and May Lin this is Mushu. He's my friend and guardian dragon." Not knowing what to say, May Lin only smiled and simply said  
  
"Hi." Breaking the awkward silence, Mushu smiled. "Well hello, there. It's a pleasure to meet you ummmm what should I call you? Lin? May Lin?" May Lin giggled "Whichever one you want, it doesn't bother me." Thinking for a moment, he said "Well then I'll call you May seems different then what everyone else calls you. May Lin smiled the tiny red dragon seemed to make her smile a lot. "Alright that sounds good to me." She said.  
  
When they left the room Mushu said "Are you sure that was alright?" Mulan smiled down at her friend "Yeah, I think it's time for people to meet you, I mean not everyone but maybe Shang." Mushu smiled "Well I would'nt mind that." Cri-kee had met May Lin as well and he did'nt mind meeting at least one more person.  
  
That night, Mulan introduced Mushu to Shang. Suddenly a lot of things seemed to make sense to him. "So back at the camp when I first met you, you were talking to yourself and you said Mushu at one point. That was him?" Mulan nodded. It was a relief that she could finally introduce Mushu to people, even if it was only two. Mushu and Shang got along really well. They talked about Mulan, and Ping. Ho she was in the army evenabout what happened to Shan Yu's hawk.  
  
When Shang heard what Mushu did to it he could'nt hold back his laughter. Cri'kee liked Shang to, Mushu was the translator for Cri'kee since he only chirpped and no one could understand what he was saying. Everything was going well, until they heard screams coming from May Lin's room. They all ran down the hall to May Lin's room. Opening the door Mulan and Shang rushed over to her. Mushu saw the look in her eyes and on her face. He was confused. What happened to her to make her look like that?  
  
Why was she there in the first place and not at home with her famimly? Mushu had a lot of quetions he wanted to ask Mulan. Could May be part of his assighment? All of a sudden he was really curious. Mulan looked at him apoligetically and he smiled understanding. He had some work he needed to do. 


	8. ch 8

Chapter eight  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the characters except for May Lin, her family, and the villagers.  
  
Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy latly.  
  
Mushu was very curious all day long the next day. He could'nt get the nagging feeling of May- Lin out of his head. He had'nt been  
  
able to talk to Mulan yet. It was late by the time she had gone to bed, and today she was busy in meetings with the emperor. "I'm bored." Mushu complained to Cri-kee. Eyes drooping, Cri-kee chirpped saying 'me to'.  
  
As if a light bulb went off in his head, Mushu stood up on the bed "Hey, why don't we go see May?" Maybe I can ask her some of the questions, since it involves her and all, he thought.  
  
Feeling much better, May Lin started to pace around her room anxiously, she was going stir crazy. 'I've been in this room for to long'. She thought to herself, sying.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said a little happy to see someone. "Hey May! What's shakin'? Mushu walked in the door Cri-kee right behind him. "Hey Mushu, nothing much  
  
I'm really bored though." "Well you won't be for much longer, sit down for a minute or two ya know relax, I have a few questions for you." Sitting down on her bed, May Lin looked at Mushu curiously.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to ask me?" Sitting in a chair across from her, Mushu gave her a half grin. "Well,um, how do I say this? Cri-kee help me out." The little cricket chirrped somthing to Mushu.  
  
"Yeah, that's sounds good. Okay well it's about your dream, and your parents, why your here........" May Lin's face turned pale. "Hold on Mushu slow down, you want me to tell you what happened to me? Why I woke up screaming last night?  
  
Like it's just some casual thing? Well it's none of your buisness!" May Lin looked angry and nervous. She turned around and ran out of the room. His mouth hanging open, and eyes wide Mushu said "Well that went just as planned, geese teenagers these days so tempramental. Cri-kee I told you this was  
  
a bad idea." As Mushu walked out, Cri-kee called after him chirppinng "Well that's because it was your idea."  
  
May Lin ran out to the garden, stunned by it's beauty. The tears on her face were drying. Out of breath from running so much, she sat down on a white marble bench. How could Mushu ask her all those questions? He did't know, she told herself. It's me, she thought, I'm not ready to talk to anyone about it.  
  
Then May Lin's thoughts darkened, and became full of hate and scorn. I want revenge, I'll get it soon. I will kill him.  
  
Late at night, Mulan and Shang got back from their meetings with the emperor. When they walked into May Lin's room she was'nt there. Mulan became nervous. "Shang, search in the gardens,and halls. I'll check in all the rooms and outside in the stables." Finally reaching the last palace garden, Shang sighed in relief. May Lin was laying on one of the benches, sleeping.  
  
He tried to wake her up, but she was sound asleep. He picked her up and carried her to bed. Once had put May Lin in her bed, he went to look for Mulan. He found Mulan pacing back and forth. "Hey." He said. Mulan jumped slightly. "You startled me." Shang grinned "Sorry, oh and by the way, I found May Lin asleep in the main garden." Sighing in relief, Mulan hugged Shang. Pulling back slightly, they looked into eachother's eyes, they could see all their feelings and love for eachother there, and much more. After staying that way for at least ten minutes, they kissed eachother. The kiss was so passionate, if you were standing near them you could feel the love radiating around them. There love flowed through them in that one kiss, pulcating their hearts.  
  
Shang wanted to ask Mulan for her hand in marriage, but he did'nt know how to go about doing it. He wanted it to be so unique and special just like the love of his life was. Mulan was thinking the same thing. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. But would he ever ask her? Did he feel the same way? Every time she was near him she could feel his love for her, but did he want to get married? She just did'nt know. That night, while sleeping, Mulan and Shang drempt about eachother, both smiling in there sleep. 


	9. ch 9

Chapter nine  
  
I don't own any of the characters except May Lin,her family, and the villagers.   
  
It had been a couple of days since May Lin first visited the garden, and was amazed by it's beauty.  
  
She was now out of bed and went to the garden everyday, to sit and think. It was so peaceful in the garden, it reminded her a little of the dream she had with that light.  
  
The light, sometimes she wanted to go back in the light and just stay there. Shaking her head clear May Lin started to think of a plan. If she was going to get revenge, she needed a plan. She would need to learn how to fight with Martial arts, and much more.   
  
She could take care of the first thing so far. She would ask Shang to teach her how to fight. It would work she hoped. Shang and Mulan were good friends of her's and they both knew how to fight exceptionally well. Getting up to go look for Shang she thought, 'time for stage one'.  
  
Shang was in the palace gym, training (with his shirt off, like usual) when he heard someone enter the room. Probably one of the guards, he thought to himself. "Hey." He turned around in surprise. "Lin, what are you doing in here?" 'Wow' May Lin thought 'He's REALLY cute'. Blinking, she thought 'focus'. "Well I wanted to ask you something." "Okay, what is it?" He asked, wondering. "Well I wanted to know if you would teach me how to fight, like you and Mulan." He nearly dropped the weight he was holding.  
  
"Well, Lin um I don't think that that's such a good idea." "Why not? I'm a lot better and I would like to learn. Howa bout if we make a deal or somthing? Like kinda like me paying you." Shang was'nt sure. After thinking for a minute he finally spoke. "Okay, I'll teach you how to fight, but in return I want you to help me figure out a special way to surprise Mulan and ask her to marry me. Your so good at surprising people and all." May Lin smiled "Ok, it's a deal oh and I'm so happy for you." "Thanks, ok we start tommorow at dawn."  
  
They shook hands.   
  
While in bed that night, May Lin was grinning. Her plan was going to work and tommorow it was beggining.   
  
At dawn, May Lin and Shang met in the palace field. May Lin was'nt surprised at how beautiful the field was. It had bright green grass and wild flowers of all colors growing in it.  
  
Shang was setting up a area for them to practice in (shirtless once again lol). "Good morning Shang, were you up before dawn? Theres a lot here already." Looking up, May Lin saw a huge wooden pole.   
  
I wonder what that's for, she thought, shrugging. Shang looked up at her and smiled "Yeah just a little while though. So are you ready?" Smiling May Lin said "Definatly." Turning serious, Shang took out a bow and arrow. He shot the arrow to the top of the wooden pole.  
  
"First, you have to retrieve the arrow at the top of the pole. But, you have to figure out a way to get to the top using these two weights." May Lin looked at him quissically,and arching a eyebrow she said "What does this have to do with fighting?" "The weights represent dicipline and strength, you need both to fight, and to reach the arrow." He said, handing her the weights.   
  
Struggling to hold the weights, May Lin tried to figure out a way to get to the top of the pole with the weights. For the life of her, she could not figure out how to use them , so she tied them to her wrists and attempted to climb up the pole. She fell. Getting a little annoyed, she quickly calmed herself remembering what Shang had said about disipline. Recalling a story Mulan had told  
  
her about from the training camp. Smiling, she took the two weights and threw the ends around the pole. Causing them to tie together. She began climbing up the pole, using the weights as a aid. She finnaly got to the top, sweat glistening on her forehead. Her honey brown eyes, glowing with pride. Pulling the arrow out of the pole with ease, she threw it to the ground by Shang's feet.  
  
Smiling, Shang said "Good job, Now we can move on." From dawn until noon, Shang taught May Lin almost everyting he knew. She payed attention, and caught on to everything very quickly. Finnaly at the end of the training, Shang said "Very good for your first day, tommorow you and I can have a match. Now, in a half hour meet me in the great hall to start on the surprise for Mulan." May Lin smiled   
  
and nodded her head in agreement. "Great, thank you for today by the way. I'll see you in a half hour." With that she turned around and headed for her room to get cleaned up. Shang stayed to strighten up, then headed to his room to clean up as well.  
  
A half hour later, May Lin and Shang met in the Great Hall. "So, do you have any certin place you want this to take place?" May Lin said very buisness like. " Shang looked at her and said "Actually, on the top of the roof of this room." "Not bad, that's a great idea. Mulan will love that." May Lin said. "So lets get started.". They walked up to the top of the roof, and May Lin gasped. It was beautiful, you could see the whole palace and the palace grounds. May Lin smiled, "This is perfect." She said turning to Shang. "Fire works are definatly going to be  
  
a must. I can already invision it, and your gonna help and maybe Mushu and Cri-kee."   
  
That night, May Lin was still planning the surprise with Shang. It kept the constant thought of revenge out of her head, for once she felt as if she could possibly be happy again......but just for a little while. 


	10. ch 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters except May Lin and her family etc.  
  
Sorry this took so long! I won't make anyone wait any longer lol. Anyway on with the story.  
  
May Lin woke up the next morning bright and early. It was time for her to   
  
have the match with Shang. Mulan was going to. May Lin had a thought all of a sudden.  
  
'Maybe Mulan and I could fight, that would be great!' Finnaly arriving at the field,  
  
May Lin saw Shang preparing for the match. (once again he was shirtless) 'I wonder why he  
  
has his shirt off all the time' May Lin thought 'not that I mind' She thought with a smirk.  
  
When Shang saw her he smiled "So, are you ready to lose?" "Pfft, I hope you are." She said smiling back at him.  
  
Just as thy prepared to begin there match, Mulan came running up to them. "Hey I'm here!" May Lin smiled. "Hey Mulan, are you ready to watch  
  
your boyfriend get beaten?" Mulan smiled "Oh yeah." Shang looked at her and grinned, "Well we'll have to see about that." All of a sudden, he ran at  
  
May Lin as she had her back turned. It was a surprise attack he was sure she would'nt be ready for. All of a sudden May Lin grabbed him as he was about to jump her, flipped him over her back.  
  
He landed on the ground in front of her. Mulan tried not to laugh but she could'nt hold it in.  
  
She started to laugh. Shang stood up and looked at her. "Oh you think this is funny? Why don't you give it a try."  
  
He looked at Mulan and arched an eyebrow at her. She stopped laughing and said "Alright then, I will and I won't get thrown to the ground."  
  
She giggled as she walked past him, still lying on the ground. Shang stood up as the two girls prepared to fight. Mulan came at May Lin lightning fast  
  
and with presision. May Lin gracefully dodged the attack. They kept going on and on, the thing that was supposed to be a friendly match semed to be getting more intense.  
  
They circled around, trying to find the oppertune moment to strike. Suddenly May Lin gave a round house kick to Mulan. Mulan caught May Lin's leg in mid- air and flipped  
  
her to the ground. May Lin sighed. Mulan held a hand out to her. "Wow you fight really well Lin, for a moment there I thought I was a goner." May Lin smiled at Mulan. "Yeah."  
  
She simply said. She faked one more smile and said "Well, we'll have to do this again sometime, but right now I have to go get cleaned up, dinner is soon." She walked away.  
  
May Lin's eyes were burning. She was pissed.  
  
As Mulan prepared to walk away, Shang put his hand on her shoulder. "Mulan wait." Mulan turned around.  
  
"What is it Shang?" "Well, um, I, well after dinner will you meet me on the roof of the dining hall?" Mulan eyed him for a second.  
  
"Okay Shang sure I'll see you then." As Mulan walked off, Shang sighed. He was nervous. Meanwhile Mulan was really excited,  
  
She thought 'I wonder why he wants me to meet him on the roof.' 


	11. Ch 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, but I do own May Lin, her family, the villagers e.t.c. .  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, I have writers block. It's so annoying, but thank god I'm pretty much over it. Anyway, I wanted to update all my stories before school starts on wendsday, I'm going to be pretty busy but I'll make sure I update as much as I can. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed, please keep reviewing, it's really appriciated. Ok, now on with the story............Enjoy! :)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
May Lin sat at her vanity table staring into the mirror. She had gotten so angry earlier. Really she was just being a soar loser. She hated the fact that Mulan had beaten her in their match earlier. But oh well, it just showed that she needed to work harder. For her plan to work, she needed to be in literally tiptop shape. May Lin sighed and applied the rest of her make-up. She stood up, looked herself over, nodded in satisfaction and headed down to the great hall.  
  
As always, the great hall looked beautiful for dinner. Everyone ate and talked happily amungst eachother. Mulan and all the other women were dressed their best. Mulan was grteful she didn't have to wear the white make-up she hated all over her face, she was able to wear her own make-up as were all theother women. 'Anyway' Mulan thought. She was trying to keep her mind occupied, so she wouldn't think about what Shang wanted her to meet him on the roof for. She was afraid he wanted to tell her somthing bad, and wanted to tell her where no one could hear. She was ripped out of her thoughts when the food was served. She didn't have much of a appitite, but decided to be respectful and eat anyway.  
  
Shang was so nervous, he kept spacing out, and he was actually shaking. A thousand thoughts ran through his head at the same time. What if Mulan said no? What if he couldn't ask her, and he chickened out? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as the food was served.  
  
May Lin was excited, it was going down tonight! Shang was going to propose to Mulan! She hoped that everything would run smothly for them. As the food was served, a single thought ran through her head: She had to eat quickly, she had to go and help Mushu and Crikee, once everything was done, she had decided she was going to move foward with the last part of her plan, take action.  
  
After dinner was served, Mulan began to head for the roof. She quickly stopped. She couldn't go through with it, she didn't want to hear what the bad thing Shang had to tell her was. She had somehow managed to convince herself that Shang's news was bad. With that, Mulan headed back towards her room.  
  
It was dark outside by now, and Shang had everything set. Now therest was up to May Lin, Mushu, and Crikee to get Mulan to go to the roof. He knew Mulan may end up thinking what he had to tell her was bad, she had done it before. Like the time he wanted to surprise her and give hr the news of her becoming Captain and him General. She ended up not showing up to the picnic he had set up. Later when he went to see her she ended up telling him why she didn't show up, she thought he was going to tell her somthing bad. So, this time he was prepared. Plus, it gave him more time to prepare him self to ask Mulan the big question.  
  
As Mulan walked down to the hall to her room, Mushu and Crikee stepped out in front of her. She looked down at the red dragon and his companion, "Mushu please move your blocking my way to my room." As she attempted to pass him, Mushu stepped in front of Mulan. "Um Mulan, I have bad news." All of a sudden becoming very nervous, Mulan said "What Mushu?" "Um well you see, our darling May Lin has been hiding a secret from us all." Becoming worried, Mulan said "Mushu what is it?" Pausing for a minute, Mushu spoke. "She hasn't been feeling well, it could be from when she was ya know sick when you uh found her." Mualn gasped "What?" "Oh yeah yeah, you better follow me." Completly forgetting about her delema, Mulan followed Mushu and Crikee to May Lin's room. When they entered May Lin's room, it was dark. Just as Mulan was about to turn on the light, someone came up behind Mulan and put a bag over her head, and guided her out of May Lin's room.  
  
Shang's palms were sweating he was so nervous. Mulan should be there any minute. He looked at the table that he had set up, it had lit candles on it, the flame dancing like a graceful ballerina. He set wine galsses and a bottle of wine on the table and went to stand by the edge of theroof, looking into the darkness. All of a sudden, he heard Mulan's muffled scream.  
  
Mulan felt herself being pushed up some stairs, almost falling she screamed. Where was she being taken?  
  
May Lin opened the door leading onto the roof, pulled the bag off Mulan's head quickly and pushed Mulan onto the roof, waving to Shang as she quickly shut the door.  
  
Mulan looked around at her surroundings. There were Magnolia blossom petals spred all over the floor, they looked beautiful. She looked at the dimly lit surroundings, and made out a table with candles on it. She looked up and saw Shang standing there staring at her. Mulan looked at him and figured out that she was on the roof. She smoothed her ebany hair out with her hands, a nervous habit. Shang walked towards her, and they embraced. Pulling back, Shang spoke "Sorry about that, I had May Lin and Mushu help out." May Lin said "Oh." Figuring out what had happened. Putting his arm around her, Shang guided Mulan to the table and pulled out a chair for her gesuring for her to sit. Mulan sat down at the table and looked at Shang who had sat down as well. "Shang I'm sorry I didn't -" Shang stopped her raising up his hand. "It's ok Mulan, really I thought you might get scared, believe me I was too." Mulan looked quizzicly at Shang "Why would you be scared?" Shang mentally kicked himself for almost giving himself away. "No reason." He said quickly and changed the subject. Shang opened the wine bottle, and poured a glass for himself and Mulan. They sat in silence for a minute, before Shang stood up, and held out his hand to Mulan. "Come here I want to show you somthing." Mulan took her beaus hand and let him guide her to the edge of the roof. "Look up." Shang stood behing Mulan and wrapped his arms around her. Mulan gasped in aw. "Shang it's beautiful, I've never seen so many stars before!" Shang sighed and nodded his head, it was time. He turned Mulan around and looked into her eyes. "Mulan I need to ask you somthing." Mulan suddenly felt butterflys in her stomach. "Okay." Was all she could say. She watched as Shang pulled somthing out of his pocket and kneeled down on one knee. Mulan's butterflys increased. He looked straight into her eyes and said "Fa Mulan, will you marry me?" He opened up the small box and revealed a beautiful sapphire engagement ring. Mulan's eyes widened, and suddenly she felt more happy than she ever had in her whole life. "Yes Li Shang I will marry you." Shang smiled a mile wide and slipped thering onto Mulan's dainty finger. He stood up and at that moment felt all the love he thought he would ever need. The couple emabraced and locked into a passionate kiss. From across the wall, Mushu waited in the tower patiently. When he saw the two begin to kiss, he told Crikee "It's time." He and Crikee lit the fireworks, and they took off into the sky, gracefully spewing bright colors into the night sky as Mulan and Shang kissed.  
  
May Lin set the note down on her pillow, grabbed all her supplies, looked around the room one more time and headed out of the room turning off the lights as she shut the door. She was proceeding with the final step of her plan, she was going after the evil devil that had murdred her people and her family.  
  
Hours later after Mulan and Shang had been on the roof, they were sitting with eachother looking up into the stars, complely content, each feeling as they would never move. All of a sudden, the door to the roof slammed open, and there was Mushu and Crikee both looking absoulutly panicked. Gasping for breath, Mushu said to the pair " Sorry to interupt your love fest, but we have a problem. Our dear May Lin is missing."  
  
Note: Sorry this took so long to get up, I had the worst case of writers blck and it was really annoying. Sorry if theirs grammar mistakes and stuff, I was typing really fast and had like a million ideas running through my head at the same time, I don't have spell check right now, we have to get it fixed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll post one Asap. I have school and all but I can still add chapters. Please read and review! Thankyou! :)  
Rory 


	12. ch 12

Chapter 12  
  
Thank you everyone who replied and told me what 'o.c.' means, it helped a lot, lol. Well as I said heres the next chapter, I wasn't going to post this until next week, but I finished it last night, so lol ok on with the story.....  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Mulan but I do own May Lin her family, etc...  
  
May Lin rode on the midnight black horse, through town, and through roads, heading through the Tung Shao pass where every thing had begun. She was looking for one man, the man she wanted revenge on. She had been tracking him for weeks now, gathering any and every bit of information on him. She knew he wasn't dead, and she had found out for sure, he wasn't. Shan Yu was still alive, and she was going to kill him, this time making sure he was dead. So, with out any regret, and a determined look on her face, May Lin rode on.  
  
Mulan and Shang stared at Mushu for a second, before they both ran as fast as lightning to May Lin's room. Without a moments thought, they opened the door to her room, and walked in, but instead of seeing a empty room, they saw a servent girl and a guard, together. The girl shriked, and Shang turned his head away and closed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, wrong room!" He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. He looked at Mulan who seemed to be confused. Shang cleared his throat and looked at her.  
  
"It was the wrong room, uh I think it's the next one." Mulan laughed it off and walked to the door next to that one. Knocking just to be sure, Mulan opened the door and walked in. She grinned at Shang.  
  
"I knew it was this one."  
  
Shang rolled his eyes. "People, people, foucus!" Mushu shouted. Mulan snapped to attention, and turned on the light. Shang looked around the room, it looked empty. Mushu hopped on the bed, and grabbed the note. "Look she left a note." He held it out Mulan who took it and read it out loud:  
  
Dear friends,  
  
I am so sorry to have left like this, but it is nessasary. You have all been a family to me the last couple of months, and I thank you for that. I have gone in search of someone, and will forfill my revenge on them. Thankyou for the training, and everything. I'm not sure if I will make it through this, but before I ever think of dying, I will kill him first. Anyway, on a happier note, I will always hold all of you in my heart, and if I don't make it, just look into the sky, and feel the cool wind, and that'll be me, seems funny, but it will be. Well I must say goodbye now, I have a time schedule. Goodbye my friends, I will never forget you!  
  
With Love,  
  
May Lin  
  
Mulan crinkled the note in her hands, and a single tear slid down her cheek. Shang put his hand on her shoulder, and took the note gently from her hand.  
  
"I don't understand, where could she be heading for, who is she talking about?" She turned to face Shang, worry evident on her face. Mushu stood up and looked up at them inocently, Cri-kee chirped loudly and Mushu spoke, "Okay, okay, don't get your ateanas tied in a knot, I may have a idea, I've been noticing her talking to a bunch of different people, and they handed her a bunch of different papers."  
  
Shang looked down at the small, red dragon, "And you didn't tell us?" Mushu stepped back, and put his claws up in defense, "Hey I didn't think it was a big deal at the time."  
  
Mulan stepped in between the two,"Okay, lets go ask around as fast as we can and start out after her, okay?" Shang looked down at her and pulled her into an embrace,"We'll find her Mulan, don't worry, let's go."  
  
After a few minutes, Mulan and Shang had all the information they needed.  
  
"So she's been planning this for awhile now." Shang stood with his arms crossed over his chest, while talking to Mushu. "Yeah I guess so, man she's sneaky one, oh heres comes Mulan with the Imperial officers you guys requested." Mushu did a double take, "Wait a minute, I know them, you asked for them?!" Mushu's voice was full of disbelief.  
  
Mulan walked down the stone path with three men following right behind her. One was large, one was short, and the other one was tall and lanky. Mulan reached Shang, Mushu, and Cri-kee smiling, "So ready to go?" Shang nodded and jumped on the back of his white horse, Mulan hopped on Kon followed by Mushu and Cri-kee. "Yeah let's get this show on the rode.!" Said the lanky one. The other two followed suite, hopping on the backs of their horses, and riding off. Shang, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-kee, Ling, Chan Po, and Yao, rode off in pursuit of May Lin.  
  
May Lin rode quietly up to a snow covered tree, and quietly said "Woah." To her horse. She jumped silently off it's back and tied it to the tree. She grabbed her bag and sword off the saddle, patted the horses head, and walked away. About a half hour later of walking, May Lin came to a hill. With ease she climbed the hill and hid behind a large bush. She looked down into the camp, and watched two men talking. One very large man with claw like hands and yellow eyes was talking with a very ugly and skinny man. She knew who the large man was right away, Shan Yu.  
  
So, here it is, lol I hope you liked it, I'm already starting on the next chapter while I have ideas floating aroung my head, lol. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, please keep reviewing! Thanks again!  
  
~*Rory*~ 


	13. Ch 13

The young girl of the Tung Shao pass  
  
Hello everyone, heres the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at earlier chapters. :)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
May lin peered down at the man who had killed so many. His evil grin brought memories flashing through her head, and a new rage formed deep inside her heart. A new degree of hate. She would kill him no matter what it took. By morning, Shan Yu would be dead.  
  
~*~  
  
Mulan rode on, with a line of her friends and her fiance behind her. So far, they were making good timing. With only the full moon as light, they followed May lin's trail. Though as they moved forward, her trail was becoming scarce, almost as if she had expected them to follow her.  
  
"Please let us get there in time." Mulan whispered to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
May lin crouched behind a bush, after slowly, but surely making her way down into the camp. Shan Yu had retreated to a tent, but she could not remember which one it was. Luckily, she remembered which one the ugly skinny guy went into. She could kill him, and lure Shan Yu out when he heard the commotion. Her heart pounded in her ears, racing in her chest, a rush of adrenaline forming. She had to wait for the opportune moment. It came when the ugly one stepped out of the tent.  
  
~*~  
  
Shang brought his horse to a halt, when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Riding up to take a closer look, his eyes widened.  
  
Hoof prints!  
  
"Mulan, hold up!" he shouted.  
  
Mulan stopped abruptly, causing a train-like collision with all of the horses. Yao, Chan Po, and Ling all fell off of their horses and into the snow. Mulan's eyes widened in an 'oops' fashion, as she looked down at her friends. She turned her horse, and rode up to her husband-to- be.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him curiously.  
  
Then, following his gaze, her eyes traveled down to the barely visible hoof prints. Her mouth formed into an 'o,' and she turned to her friends who had recovered from the fall.  
  
"Guys this way," she informed.  
  
Simultaneously, the three men turned and followed Mulan and Shang down the narrow path.  
  
Mushu shouted an enthusiastic "Onward!" with Cri-kee echoing his words.  
  
~*~  
  
She watched as the skinny man walked, slow and slinky.  
  
"Just wait..." she kept thinking to herself.  
  
Her stance was one of a tiger, ready to pounce. And as soon as he was far enough in the open, May Lin jumped from behind the bush, and ran at the scraggly man with a banshee like shriek..........  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: I know I haven't updated in a very long time. I apologize. My writers block has the best of me right now, and 'inspiration' to write chapters for certain stories comes few and far between. I hope this chapter was OK, I tried but I'm not sure. Oh and one more thing, I know May Lin should be spelt Mei lin, but I spelt it the other way on purpose, that's how I wanted to spell it, lol. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I think *knocks on wood* my writers block is fading *cheers*.  
  
OK, Bye for now. And PLEASE review! Thanks. :)  
  
~Rory4~ 


End file.
